Meant To Be
by reindeerguardian
Summary: Collection of ZaGir oneshots.


Zim sat, working on a new scheme to conquer Earth. Gir, feeling affectionate, had tried to help his master but ended up falling asleep in the other room amongst a few purple crayon drawings.

"_**Incoming Transmission" **_The computer droned.

Zim sat up suddenly, and tried to look respectable as the Tallests appeared onscreen before him. They looked, well, Serious. Much too serious for their usual playful demeanor.

"Look, Zim, we're uh, running low on recruits this year…" Purple started, "so, were, um going to have you recommisioned." He tried. Red sighed at his co-ruler's futile attempt.

"We can't _re_commission him if he hasn't even been commissioned!" He hissed. This caught the small alien's attention. Purple glared at Red as they both turned to face him. To tell him.

To tell him the truth. To tell him things he didn't want to hear, didn't want to believe, Refused to believe. And yet, somewhere inside he'd known all along this was coming. Somehow he knew it was true.

"-But!" Red interrupted Purple's narrative of bad news, "Good news Zim! We're giving you a _real _mission this time! A _real_ purpose!"

"You can be a _real_ invader!" Purple chimed in. "won't that be great?"

Zim sat stunned, he hadn't moved at all since they began the transmission, hadn't spoken. It was all beginning to sink in now. Everything he'd worked for, everything he'd discovered and achieved was all _fake_? Was all for _nothing_? He sat for a long moment, thinking. This wasn't even a real mission, and he still couldn't conquer the planet. This was his chance. His one and only chance to show his Tallests what he could really do. He was being given redemption, a chance to leave this pitiful planet. Besides, he had to obey his Tallests, Didn't he?

"okay." He said quietly.

"Great!" they said in unison. "We'll be expecting you soon!"

"Just let me…Break it to Gir…" He said, knowing the little robot would probably take it hard.

"You mean your, uh, SIR Unit?"

"Yes." The Tallests looked at each other.

"Maybe it'd be best if you left it behind." Zim's head shot up.

"Leave Gir?" he asked, voice almost breaking.

"Yeah…That's another thing we didn't tell you…" Red trailed off as Purple filled him in.

Zim's head was spinning. All those times he'd called Gir worthless, a defect began replaying in his mind. He suddenly felt guilty. For a head full of trash, Gir did exceptionally well. Now he was being told to leave him behind.

Leave Gir? The only continuous thing in his life? The only thing on this wretched planet that never truly changed? Gir was his friend, his servant. Sure he had his faults, but he was loyal and good and always meant well. He cared about Gir.

He loved Gir.

"No." Zim said, barely above a whisper. Red blinked.

"What did you say?"

"No!" he shouted, feeling betrayed, feeling lied to. "I won't leave Gir!" the Tallests narrowed their eyes at his disobeying outburst.

"Fine. Stay on that filth planet where you belong! Never return home!" Red hissed, walking off screen, fuming. Purple turned and stared at Zim coldly.

"Have fun being hated and forgotten. Have fun never becoming a _real_ invader." He spat.

"_**End Transmission**_."

Zim sat there, staring at the blank screen, surprised at his own disloyalty, trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Mater?" Gir's small voice came behind him. How long had he been there? Zim finally found the courage to face the SIR, defective as he was. "Why would you do that?" he asked. Zim tried to feign innocence by nonchalantly dismissing the whole dilemma.

"No reason. C'mon, let's go experiment with Nick." Gir was unconvinced.

"B-but! You love the mission! You want to be an invader!" he cried, eyes threatening to spill tears. Zim smiled and took the little robot into his lap comfortingly. Gir was shocked at the strange change of character. His master never showed affection.

"I love you more. I want you more. Some things are just…More important." He said, hoping Gir would understand. The SIR stared at him for some time before Zim stood up.

And they strolled into another room to torture the human Nick, a new atmosphere crept around them, one of trust, loyalty, and the bond that would never be separated. Outside, late afternoon tipped toward evening as evening spilled into night, creating promise for the coming day.

Dear Glob that was too fluffy for me. Oh well, ZaGir forever! I must spread the love of my beautiful OTP! R&R, More coming soon.


End file.
